


Spirit Animals

by telefool



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Eddie Brock eats a lot of junk.





	Spirit Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a [Venom Kinkmeme](https://venomkink.dreamwidth.org/1142.html) [prompt](https://venomkink.dreamwidth.org/1142.html?thread=4982#cmt4982). I didn't fill it right at all OP, I'm so sorry. If anybody wants more bad fills, please put up more prompts!

Eddie Brock, like most humans, eats a lot of junk. Useless, dead garbage- just constantly filling and purging their systems. It's an aesthetic Venom can appreciate but it does think it leaves less behind.

Humans are disgusting- a disorganized 97° mess that feels almost obscene to merge with. Eddie finds Venom's pure consumption ruthless- but it does discourage parasites.

"You're the parasite." Eddie mutters, stepping quickly across the street, letting the light direct him with the crowd, and Venom laughs through him like a draft making Eddie shudder. The people of sunny SanFran give them subtle distance- rather than come into contact with whatever's wrong with them. "And the bodies are definitely-"

 ** _'IF YOU LET US EAT THOSE TOO, IT WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM'_** Venom suggests silkily, and Eddie tsks but deep in his amygdala he feels warmly amused, a sweet and sour feeling that makes Venom want to lick across his brain. Accomplished, Venom settles back, lets Eddie carry them to their meal.

"God, I'm hungry." Eddie says. "What did we do while I was sleeping? **_WE'RE_** starving..."

 _ **'I DID NOTHING.'**_ Venom tells him truthfully.

It hadn't been Venom. Tendrils split and drip from where it's been soaking in the fluid cushioning Eddie's brain, slipping through muscle and thin membrane, in and out of human veins. Venom morphs as it moves, mimicking it's surrounding for a moment to cause the least damage, working it's way down his host's chest.

"Sure, V." Eddie tells it, rolling his neck. "Whaddya want to eat?"

 _ **'FRENCH FRIES.'**_ Venom speaks up immediately. _**'AND A CHOCOLATE SHAKE.'**_

"Ugh. You're just going to make me dip them..."

**_'THEY SHOULD SELL THEM ALREADY BONDED.'_ **

Venom settles around Eddie's guts just as his stomach thunders over it's head.

"Jesus, what did you do to me?" Eddie complains. "Even that sounds good."

A black strand sneaks down, stroking it's hungry pet from tip to end. Only two months and their tapeworm is so _long_.

 ** _'NOTHING, EDDIE.'_** Venom insists. **_'BUT BUY TWO MILKSHAKES?'_**

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
